remember me
by linda 300012
Summary: se trata donde lenny y laney son amigos por un mal golpe en una pedea de sus bandas ellos pierden la memoria y no recuerdan granparte de su vida T-T por el momento pausada ok nose enojen
1. Chapter 1

_**remember me**_

_**advertecia**_

_esta historia trata de amistad yamigos nada de romance si no te gusta la amistad no leas no te obligo pero no estoy segura si pongo un poco de romance pero esta historia trata de amistad si no te gusta y quieres algo mas fuerte __**(nosean pervertidos me rrefiero a noviasgos y asi)**____esta historia no es de noviasgos . Grasias por su atencion_

_**(**__** resumen de mi historia)**_

_**bueno esta historia tatrata de que laney es amiga de la infancia de lenny. **_

_**Cuando corey y carrie se dan cuenta de la amistad de los 2 pelirrojos.**_

_**Un dia carrie y corey sintieron que les estaban ocultando algo hasi que decidieron es piarlos cada quien por su cuenta los newmas siguieron a lenny hasta el parque donde se encontro con laney mejor conocida por las newmas como lamey,los pelirrojos empezaban a hablar tranquila mente hastaque se abrazaron lo que provoco que carrie se enojara y se habalanzara sobre laney , para la suerte de laney corey y los gemelos los espiaban cuando se dieron cuenta de que carrie se le habalanzo a laney kon quito de ensima de laney arrojandola a otro lado las gemelas se enojaron tras este acto y empezaron a peliar todos contra todos laney y lenny trataron de separar l s cuando laney intento separar a corey se carrie pero carrie le pego en la cabeza sin darce cuenta lenny no se dio cuenta y trato de quitor a kim de kin pero kin de le abalanzo encima pegandole en la cabeza.**_

_**Kin se quito de encima dejando al pelirrojo mariado al igual que laney cuando carrie,corey y **_l s__gemel s_** se dieron cuenta los pelirrojos estaban tirados en el suelo sin poder lebantarse del suelo corey y carrie se sintieron mal por lo que provocaron hasi los 6 se unieron para llevar a laney y lenny al hospital olvidando la ribalidad.**_

_**Cuando laney y lenny despiertan el doctor aviso alos padres de laney y lenny que todo estaba bien pero que acausa del golpe provoco amnesia pero que con el tiempo este va recordando puede tardad horas,dias,meses o incuso años. **_

_**Los pelirrojos recordaban a sus familias las cosas de la escuela y su amistas laney y lenny si se recordaban entre si pero lo que olvidaron era a sus bandas.**_

_**¿qué intentaran las bandas para que los bajistas los recuerden?¿cuanto tienpo tardaran en recordar ?**_

_**¿olvidaran las bandas la ribalidad fuera del ecenario?**_

_**Descubrarlo en remember me (significa recuerda me ok )**_

_**muy pronto por:linda 300012 **_


	2. Chapter 2

Narra laney:

hola mi nombre es laney penn y les voy a contar algo raro pero sierto que me paso junto con mi banda y mi mejor amigo.

Asi es tengo una banda llamada grojband, es genial ser un miembro de la banda pero soy la unica chica, la banda esta conformada por 4 integrantes incluyendome el nombre de los integrantes es: Corey Riffin el vocalista y guitarrista,Kin Kujira el pianista,Kon Kujira el baterista y Laney Penn la bajista, nosotros como cualquier banda tiene una banda ribal

hasies los newmas son nuestros ribales aparte de que son como nosotros pero del sexo opuesto.

Narra narradora de la narracion de la historia ( xD les puse trabalenguans siempre quise hacer eso xD bueno sigan leyendo mis pequeños lectora/es)

bueno algo que las bandas no sabian es que sus bajistas se conocieron de pequeños antes de conocer a sus respectiv s amig s

(tengan en cuenta que en el flash back laney el otro pelirrojo tienen 4 años)

flash back

xxx:laney hoy vendran mi amiga y su hijo para que te bañes y te cambies okey

laney:okey mamá, aque horas van a venir mamita?

Mamá LP(es abrviatrura ok de Laney Penn): alas 1:00 de la tarde son las 9 hasi que alistate

laney: estabien mami

laney se fue a bañar y cambiar con su ropa habitual

llego la hora de conocer al hijo de la amiga de su mama

Laney estabaa un poco emocionada pue su mama y clarisa(su amiga de mama de laney eran(y son) muy unidadas

**nota de la autora **

**nesesito 3 personajes para terminar remember me ¿quien quiere a parecer en el fic sino hay comentarios concelo los personajes y pondria a jackson y andrea de la realidad si no la has leido leela ya casi esta terminada **

**si quieres a aparecer nomas comenta lo siguiente**

**nombre:_**

**si eres alta o bajita:_**

**flaca,delgada,rellenita o gordita :_**

**color de cabello_**


	3. Chapter 3

Narra lenny *sigue el recuerdo *

despues de llegar a la casa de la amiga de mamá pude darme cuenta de que habia una niña de tras de grabriela*asi le puse ala mamá de laney* , la niña era pelirroja es como de mi edad

me le haserque

(la mamá de lenny en este fic se llama ana esque no se sus nombres)

gabriela:hola lenny ella es mi hija laney( se agacha hasta quedar del mismo tamaño)

lenny:hola soy lenny

xxx:ho-hola soy laney

despues de presentarnos nos hisimos amigos fe padre conocer a alguien que tienes algunas casas en comun

Harra su favulosa escritora * o *

bueno hasi pasaron 1 años lenny tuvo una hermanita la cual llamaron sarahi wiliams (es su segundo nombre ok) lenny y laney se hisieron super amigos hasta que en la primaria conocieron a sus respectivas bandas lenny y laney hisieron un pacto en cual no se romperia por nada de la rivalidad de sus bandas

flash

laney: lenny por la rivalidad de nuestras bandas no dejarmos de ser amigos verdad?

Lenny: claro que no pero tendremos que finjir no es bueno de que ellos se enteren de nuestra amistad okey sarahi ella nos ayudara guardando el secreto sierto sarahi ?

Sarahi: si laney y tu pueden haser un pacto de amistad el pacto consiste en que apesar de todo lo que sufran seguiran siendo amigos vale?

Laney: vale

lenny: vale

FIN DEL RECUERDO xD

disculpen la tardansa pero ya entre a clases :'( y pues nesesito estudiar para sacar buenas notas vale ya escogi a quienes van a aparecer ok son las siguientes

-lucia

-Fernanda

-Itzel

xD comenten ya no voy a poner a mas personas pues son las unicas que me comentaron su descripsion

hasi que nos leemos pronto y tengan en cuenta que siempre leo los comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Hola te acuerdas de mi?

bueno soy sarahi hermana de lenny te preguntaras pero si sarahi es su amiga y no hermna auque lenny siempre me trato como su hermana no lo soy despues de aquel dia que hicimos el pacto 1 año despues ocurrio algo que marco mi vida se preguntaran que fue pues les contare

_**(recuerdo de sarahi alos 6 recueden que sarahi es un año menor que lenny)**_

Hola soy sarahi estoy muy contenta porque hoy voy a entrar ala escuela es super porfin tendre amigos y convivire con alguien mas aparte de lenny mi vida no es la gran cosa vivo con mi abuela ella es mi unica familia ya que mi mama murio tratando de protegerme cuando naci pues cuando mi mama me tuvo unas personas querian alejarme de sus brazos como vengansaya que mi mama era licenciada y en un caso ella gano y estas personas son narcos y como perdieron dinero la mataron bueno ocurrio cuando mi mama estaba en el hospital ese dia mi mama fue apuñalado y desde ese dia estoy con papa el me dijo toda la verdad apesar de mi corta edad pude entender y deje de preguntar por mama pues eso heria mucho a papa nunca me abia sentido mal pero lo oculto tratando de que papa se sienta mejor nunca lee guardado rencor a esas personas ya se quienes son y bueno mi papa murio protegiendome de que me raptaran denuevo pero a hora era diferente las personas que mataron a mama querian hacer sufrir a papa yo ya tenia 4 en una de las peleas mi papa pues el fue envenenado el savia que el veneno durava 1 semana en matarlo y no tenia cura ya que son puras toxinas el me lodijo y yo no llore enfrente de el alcontario le dije que no me dejara sola y disfrutaramos juntos hasta el ultimo momento un yo sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo pues siempre tocia sangre el pensaba que nunca me di cuenta un dia antes me fue a dejar ala casa de mi abuela ala edad de 4 años una semana para cumplir mis 5 añitos el dia que papa murio me quede enserrada en mi habitacion no quise ir al velorio ni al entierro no me quise despedir auque ya lo habia hecho cuando me fue a dejar con mi abuela hable con el y le dije que yo ya sabia lo que seguia me despedi de el con una sonrisa y un abrazo el nomas dijo:"NO ME RECUERDES LLORANDO A CUERDATE DE CADA MOMENTO QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS REMEMBER ME WITH A SMILE QUE AL ESPAÑOL DICE RECUERDAME CON UNA SONRISA "

LE ABRASE Y ME DESPEDI DE NUEVO PERO ESTABES CON UNA SONRISA

despues de ese momento el me dio una flor azul como el cielo y un collar que tenia la letra "S"

ME DIJO : cadaves que mires este collar acuerdate de mi y mama no tuvistes mucho tiempo con ella pero ella dio su vida por ti ella te cuido pudo dejar que te mataran pero ella te amo ella y yo compramos este collar para ti cuando mama estaba embarazada este hiva a ser tu regalo de vienvenida

le conteste: pero porque no me lo distes

papa:porque queria que tu guardes este collar como nuestro recuerdo te lo quise guardar para cuando cumplieras 10 años pero por lo visto podre a compañarte en tu vida por eso te lo doy

sarahi:papa yo te quiero no me dejes-llorando

papa:lo lamento mi vida ya vendra algo mejor que te acompañe en tu vida lamento no estar hay para cuidarte te quiero -la abraza y se va -adios mi vida

sarahi:papa no me distes como mama se llamaba

papa: ten-le da una foto-ella es tu mama y yo esa foto la tenemos desde que nacistes

en la foto aparecian papa y mama con migo en brazos

**HOLA ¡ lamento la tardansa pero he estado un poco distraida lamento el fic y que casi no tenga que ver con grojband pero para entender la historia deven saber la vida de sarahi **

**pd:los padres de sarahi son MINATO Y KUSHINA DE NARUTO**


	5. Chapter 5

Narra Corey

Hoy va a hacer la batalla de bandas, Grojband contra los newmas al fin podremos tocar ya que desde que nos enteramos de que laney salía con lenny me moleste tanto que le dije que no quería que este con él es más que obvio que carrie lo envió para que le sacara información a laney ya se lo explique más de un millón de veces y no entiende, Bueno en fin hoy les patearemos el trasero a los newmas.

**Ya en el torneo . o como le quieran decir **

**Fin de la narración de corey . lo extrañamos T-T hahha**

**Narra narradora xD na.-. La escritora **

Carrie: Newmas hoy les ganaremos a grojband

Corey: eso no es cierto ustedes perderán porque grojband es la mejor banda

Carrie:Newmans

Corey:grojband

Carrie:Newmans

Corey: grojband

Carrie: Newmans

Corey: grojband

Carrie: Newmans

Corey: grojband

Recuerden que las 2 bandas están tras el escenario

Alcalde:*en el escenario* bueno newmas pude subir al escenario

Newmas sube y toco después pasa grojband y cuando están a terminan la canción empieza a chis pitear la gente se empieza a ir pero grojband y los newmas empiezan a pelear pues querían el premio, empieza la pelea, y laney y Larry se caen del escenario pues los empujaron.

**En el hospital**

**Narra laney **

Que me paso me duele la cabeza

Hay¡ quiero recordar que me paso pero me duele tanto que de lo único que me acuerdo es de lo básico se que mi nombre es laney penn y que mi mejor amigo es Larry nepp, despierto y miro a Larry que está en la otra cama

Luego hay un chico y una chica con cabello… azul?, 2 gorditos y unos nerds

Y están dormidos de seguro Larry los conoce..

Larry: Hola… laney estas bien

Laney: eso creo pero siento que me falta algo

Larry: si a mí también… y oyes los conoces? *apuntando a los chicos*

Laney: no para nada pensé que tú los conocías

Larry: nopo

**Mil disculpas pero mañana subo el siguiente sin falta y nomas para darles las gracias por esperar :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta narración es antes de que los cabezones de tomate despertara es como para explicar porque estaban en la misma habitación y porque estaban todos juntos dormidos bueno empecemos.**

Después del golpe fueron al hospital y….

Narra corey

Estaba en la habitación de laney y Larry ya que por el golpe que se dieron en la cabeza los puso en coma el doctor no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iban a estar en coma ya que el golpe fue muy fuerte pueden estar en coma por horas, días, meses y hasta quizás años me siento o bueno nos sentimos culpables de todo ya que laney y Larry nomas querían separarnos

6 meses después

En la casa de corey

Corey: chicos estoy aburrido

Kim: nunca pensé que newmas y grojband se fueran a llevar tan bien, aunque todo esto es gracias a…..( la interrumpen)

Corey/carrie: no los menciones porque lloro (T-T)

Kim: lose pero es inevitable por mi culpa ellos están allí (llora)

Kon: no te culpes Kim esto no es tu culpa es mía

Carrie: no se culpen yo tuve la culpa por empezar la pelea si no hubiera dicho que grojband apesta corey no los hubiera defendido insultándome y no hubiéramos peleado y los chicos estuvieran aquí riendo y sonriendo con nosotros

Corey: si es culpa de todos nosotros chicos todos tuvimos que ver en esto lamento si no es lo que esperaban, pero hay que ser fuertes y ayudar a los chicos para que estén con nosotros yo se que ellos quieren eso pero no pueden estar a qui ya verán que pronto volverán sale de eso estoy seguro

Mama de corey: corey te llaman

Corey: ya voy ma

**En la llamada a la mama de laney le pondré ok**

**Corey: bueno **

** : corey estas con los chicos y las chicas? **

**Corey: si **

** : me pones en alta voz**

**Corey: si **

Fuera de la llamada

Corey: chicos la mama de laney nos quiere decir algo al parecer esta con la mama de Larry que también nos quiere decir algo

Todos-corey: okey ponla en alta voz

**En la llamada**

**Carrie: ya está en alta voz**

** : chicos yo y la mama de Larry emos estado hablando con el doctor y …..**


End file.
